bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
James Walker
James Walker is a striker who had a one month loan spell at Rovers during the 2006-07 season. He joined Rovers from Charlton Athletic and played four League Two games for the Pirates, as well as one in the Johnstone's Paints Trophy. He scored one goal during this spell, the winner in a 1-0 victory over Boston United, which was the first senior goal of his career. Career James came through the Charlton Athletic youth system, and although he never made a first team appearance for the Addicks, he made several loan moves during his time at The Valley. These loan moves were to Hartlepool United, Rovers, Leyton Orient, Notts County, Yeovil Town and Southend United. In the summer of 2008 he made his move to Southend permanent, but by the start of the 2009–10 season he had fallen out of favour at Roots Hall and joined Hereford United on a month's loan late in September. After a month at Hereford the Bulls were keen to extend the deal further, but James returned to Southend to fight for his place in the Shrimpers first team. The fight was unsuccessful however, and on 1 February 2010 he was moved to Gillingham on a free transfer. He was released by Gillingham in the summer of 2010 and picked up by former club Leyton Orient on a three-month deal in September, later extended by a further month, before being released again in January. After an unsuccessful trial with Grimsby Town, he signed a short-term deal with Conference South side Woking in March. He continued playing Conference South football the following season, when he joined Dover Athletic on a year-long deal. He was released in 2012 having made 33 league appearances, 14 of which were from the bench, and scored six goals for The Whites. He then joined Eastbourne Borough, again in the Conference South. After making 16 league appearances and scoring three goals he left the club in February 2013, citing family & personal reasons for his departure. Career stats Record against Rovers James has played three times against Bristol Rovers, all games were at the Memorial Stadium, and twice he ended up on the losing side. The first time he faced the Pirates was when he was with Notts County in 2007, when two goals from Stuart Nicholson sank the Magpies, while the second time he was beaten by Rickie Lambert netting four times against Southend United. He was also an unused substitute in Gillingham's 1–0 victory over Rovers in February 2010. The sole win in which he took part against Rovers was in November 2010, when he was a substitute in a 3–0 win for Leyton Orient at the Mem. International career James's international career didn't begin until he had dropped out of the Football League. His first international call up came while playing for Eastbourne Borough in the Conference South in September 2012, when he was invited to join the Antigua & Barbuda squad for a pair of World Cup qualifiers against Guatemala. The Antiguans had reached the third stage of CONCACAF's World Cup qualifying competition by topping their group in the second round, finishing above Haiti, Curaçao and the US Virgin Islands, after receiving a bye through the first round. They had already played two third-round group matches before James was brought into the squad, and for the first of the two games he was called up for he remained on the bench throughout, watching his side lose 3–1 to the Guatemalans. He won his first and only cap four days later, when he was brought on as a 75th-minute substitute in a 1–0 defeat to the same opponents. He wasn't included in the squad for the final two group games, and Antigua & Barbuda were eliminated from the competition, finishing bottom of their group behind the United States, Jamaica and Guatemala with just one point from six games. International appearances :N.B. Antigua & Barbuda's score is given first. (Source: fifa.com) Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Loaned players Category:25 November Category:Players born in 1987 Category:Players who joined in 2006 Category:Charlton Athletic Category:Hartlepool United Category:Leyton Orient Category:Notts County Category:Yeovil Town Category:Southend United Category:Hereford United Category:Gillingham Category:Woking Category:Dover Athletic Category:Antiguan & Barbudan internationals Category:Eastbourne Borough